Afterwards
by ThoughtCriminal
Summary: Rachel reflects, fun ensues. Al/Rachel


Al/Rachel...of course

Rated a very heavy Teen and a light Mature.

Spoilers: Everything is fair game.

I own nothing, Kim's world just rampages in my mind during the off-season

Not for Pierce fans, but then again, who the hell likes Pierce?

All Al/Rachel, but maybe one to one-and-a-half sentences for you Ravers out there, let it not be said I am completely untouched by your predicament.

Enter whatever scenario your mind requires for this to have occurred, as none of my fics are connected unless I explicitly state otherwise. 

I'm not sure where it came from, the protective arm he had over my waist, the way my skin still felt like it was glowing where we had touched, the visceral memory of his tongue so slowly pushing past my lips, his sex still semi-hard against my bare thigh, but I said the first thing to pop into my head.

"That was not sex." I was still utterly dazed and still feeling pretty damn…well cocky, which was probably why I could manage to say something like that to him. But then again, I thought I probably could get away with it. It wasn't like I was afraid he was going to smack me or anything. I was naked, he was naked, and we were spread out under the covers, still catching our breath and saturated in the aftermath feelings of amazing sex.

But he just laughed, "Well then I'm afraid you've been doing it wrong, itchy witch." His voice was mocking, but one of his big, warm hands started tracing an idle path down my side.

God, I still couldn't really believe we'd done _it,_ I'd done it, with Al, of all people. But my body had not problem remembering what had just happened, and I couldn't help the content sigh that escaped my rather chapped lips when he unexpectedly planted a soft kiss near my collarbone.

"But it was so…" I paused, at a loss for words, or maybe my synapses just weren't up to firing yet. I'd been so pissed, so ready to drown it all out with rough, angry sex, but I hadn't expected this…

"I see," he said flatly. "You thought Nathaniel Gordon Pierce's tricks were all there was, hmm?"

I frowned at the mention of Pierce. I was so pissed at that jerk. "Yes," I said honestly. What Pierce and I had done with ley line energy had been amazing, but it was nothing compared to what Al and I had been together. I shuddered just at the barest hint of the memory of it, lighting, pure throbbing, burning lightning arcing through every inch of me and filling every bit of him in return, bringing us together, again, and again, and again. God, if every demon in the ever after hadn't felt us fucking in the lines, they'd probably heard us both screaming ourselves hoarse.

I hid a grin deeper in the pillow. Al's cultured British accent did sound a tad bit strained.

"But I've shown you the errors of your way, yes, my itchy witch?" Al growled low and sudden in my ear, and I jerked in surprise. He laughed and pulled one hand through my hair with a touch of roughness that could've been his need for dominance or just the required force to actually get through my wild hair. He'd done it before already, so I didn't cringe this time, as he ran his tongue over the back of my neck, a sensitive spot I hadn't realized I had before his forceful ministrations.

"Uh huh," was what I managed to get out, and he chuckled softly as both his hands latched onto my hips, again.

He was all veiled threat and dominance now, but I smiled thinking how it had been. I had thrown myself at him, angry and wanting to hurt Pierce like he'd hurt me. I had just wanted something else, so sick of fighting with men who can't help but feel inadequate around me and too chicken to think much about my other option. The specter of unrequited passion pulsed softly under the skin of my neck, and I darted a hand up there, pretending I was slapping Al away from the back of my neck. I turned, looking up at Al's alien eyes to force myself not to think about brown eyes so deep I knew I'd drown in them. But then, Al's eyes held a trace of something deeper too, more than lust, something I knew had been there in our…lovemaking. Because I simply couldn't call it sex or fucking, if I was being honest with myself.

I pushed into his chest, murmuring small encouragements as his hands began sliding down my body again. I didn't think he was serious, was pretty sure I'd drained him as badly as he'd drained me, but the fun of simple touching was still there, and I really didn't have much left to object to anymore.

"You know I'm fond of you, Rachel," he said softly, almost shyly, and I gasped, unsure as his roaming hand dipped down to playfully squeeze my butt. The heat of him so near was almost too much, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I closed my eyes, letting his hand freely explore up and down the leg I still had practically thrown over him. I closed my eyes again, enjoying his teasing but still glad he couldn't see my face since it was still practically buried in the nearest intact pillow. He wasn't complaining, but I was fairly sure he'd bitch about the other one I'd torn a hole in the middle of errrr things.

I remembered his red, no-longer-frightening eyes above me, holding my gaze through the waves and waves of our passion. I'd say more than "fond". I looked up at him now, my legs clenching as his hand positioned itself between my legs. It was there, I knew it was there, and my rational mind knew I should be fairly damn frightened by it, but I couldn't be right now.

Al's motions became more determined, and I cried out. He growled when I tried to pull his hand away. "I can't," I panted, really not believing he wanted to, _again._

Despite his insistent hand and his grip on my hip, he whispered it into my hair, and the mix of it, dominance and softness, demanding and pleading, just did it for me, "Let me make love to you again," he'd said, and I spread my legs for his hand, pushed myself harder against his chest and relished in the feeling of him growing firm against my butt. I really didn't think he needed to hear me say yes, and I was fairly certain I'd be screaming it soon anyway. 

Reviews are love, and really, they DO help me write faster. Honestly, this one got cranked out because someone posted that my work gave him chills. I have another, humor-based fic in the works. So more Al/Rachel on the way!


End file.
